But, i'm popular
by ljitrackrunner12
Summary: You've read all the stories where Austin's the bad, popular jerk and Ally's the neglected nerd with daddy issues. Not anymore. Find out what happens when Ally rules the school, all the rules have changed.
1. Chapter 1

"Um Miss, I believe you dropped this."

I looked up from my studies to see a blonde haired boy with a shy smile, grasping a neon tube of _Revlon _mascara. I chuckled silently to myself, was this some sort of joke? I, Alison Maree Dawson would never be caught _dead_ wearing drug store makeup.

Yet alone have it in _my_ possession.

He must be hitting on me, oh isn't that adorable.

"Not interested." I deadpanned my eyes returning back to the endless words that tattooed the pages of my textbook.

I heard him clear his throat, but he made no move to leave. I sighed, they were always so persistent.

"That's sorta your cue to go blondie." I said without looking up from my book. But the boy still didn't move, in fact he took a seat right next to me; I could feel his lingering gaze.

"Excuse me? I'm so confused right now. I was only trying to retrieve to you what you dropped, _Ally._" He said my name bitterly, causing me to snap by book shut. No one called me "Ally" not even my own mother, there was no way some random creature would talk to me like we were in the same social class.

His raggedy Bermuda shorts clarified that perfectly.

"Who are you? And how the heck do you know my name?" I asked, venom coating my voice. A smirk appeared across his lips angering me even more. I found myself examining the rest of his face that wasn't half bad. Actually it was _perfect._ He had deep brown eyes, and a sculpted jaw bone that was clenched in an enchanting position. If I hadn't wanted him dead, I would have even considered that date he was going to ask me on.

I mean he was _totally_ hitting on me. Guys don't approach me without asking if my plans for Saturday were free, I intentionally scheduled all my appointments for Sunday for _that_ reason.

Just in case a hot stud with a trust fund, asked if Saturday was okay I could say yes, and we could live happily ever after.

But that hasn't happened yet.

"You should know who I am; I mean we've gone to the same private school since I could remember." I gave him a once over. If he went to Ocean View Prep, the school that made the cover of Forbes magazine **(1)** twice a year, he had to be loaded.

But seriously, he couldn't do better than Levis? **(2)**

"Look, I hate to be that one girl who fails to notice you despite the fact you two have multiple classes together, but I don't know who you are, and honestly don't care. Just don't call me All- better yet don't speak to me at all." With that I stood up gracefully, letting my hair fall across my back and stormed off, the sound of my Louis Vuitton's clicking against the marble tiles.

**Austin's POV**

"Wow, what was _that_ all about?" My girlfriend Carter asked as she returned from exchanging some small talk across the room with a fellow peer.

I shrugged briefly, "If only I knew. Did you not see her dramatic exit?" I tried my hardest to shrug off the feeling of regret that lingered in my heart. I should have just left the mascara on the ground, returning it to the queen bee of the school was not one of my brightest ideas.

Carter giggled before pecking my cheek. "Babe, the whole entire coffee shop saw her leave. I could have sworn that I saw a couple of people recording it. You might be famous tomorrow!" I sensed her sarcasm quickly and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. It's so funny right. Excuse me for trying to return someone's property back to them, I mean what a jerk move."

She shook her head at me a little before saying "But it wasn't just someone, it was Alison Noel Dawson, her dad owns Sonic Boom the largest record company in Miami! Offering her 2 dollar makeup is equivalent to a slap in the face."

I nodded giving her a big, sarcastic thumbs-up.

"Thanks for that reality check, you know you sounded just like one of her drones."

We talked a little more before going our separate ways, and the feeling of compunction continued to ache in my insides.

Carter was right; I couldn't just come up to one of the most popular girls at school, call her by her 'forbidden' name, and then try to force her to take something that apparently was never in her possession.

_Even though we both saw it tumble out of the pockets of her designer jeans!_

"It could have been something else you know! I'm sure tubes of neon eye make-up fall from the ceilings all the time!"

I realized too late that I was talking to in fact myself, out loud to be exact, and that smart action just awarded me weird stares from random strangers.

I hadn't even had a full conversation with Alison, and she had already driven me completely insane.

Literally.

I had a feeling that this school year was going to get a little more interesting.

Ally's POV

The pitter-patter sound of the rain plopping on the sidewalks awoke me from my partial sleep. Episodes of this afternoon endlessly played over and over again through my mind.

I remembered him.

I remembered the blonde boy who approached me at the coffee shop earlier; we had been in the same classes since 2nd grade.

Of course that unlocked information had taken hours of flipping through pages of my old yearbooks, and lots of social media.

His name was Austin, Austin Moon and based on some Facebook snooping I may or may not have taken part of, he was in a relationship with some soccer chick named Carter.

I found myself silently singing the song lyrics he had posted on his wall, they were from various songs from the Beatles, songs that I had made myself forget the titles to when I had gotten so popular. I mean it was all in the movies, the pretty girl listened to repetitive pop music; not the hypnotizing classic blues.

I shrugged off the weird feeling and clenched my silk sheets harshly.

I needed a drink.

Before I knew it, I was driving down the street trying to find the shadiest gas station possible. I couldn't be seen by anyone I knew, being caught drinking anything that wasn't imported from some foreign country could demolish my reputation in mere seconds.

A run-down 7-11 caught my eye, and I pulled in quickly. Okay Ally, just get in, grab some cheap wine and get out. Hopefully it was that easy.

I slipped out of my car, and into the store.

The smell of mothballs danced on my nostrils, causing me to erupt into a series of sticky coughs. _Gross._

I adjusted my Ray Ban shades, and pulled the drawstrings on my hoodie. I felt more like a criminal than a troubled teenager craving a little buzz. After scanning through the beverage aisle's I quickly grabbed the first bottle I could see, not even daring to look at the label, I turned to walk back to the cash register; but instead I came crashing into a pair of broad shoulders. My sunglasses toppled off my face, along with my hoodie.

Well so much for a disguise.

"A-Ally?" His voice instantly registered in my brain. Austin. I cursed myself under my breath, how could I be so stupid?

Fire blazed in my eyes along with pre-developed tears, I was so angry at myself, but for some reason I was _just_ as angry at him.

"Are you stalking me or something? First the coffee shop, now this! And I swear to God if you call me 'Ally' one more time…" I poked his chest with my finger in utter fury, but damn it was rock solid. _Can you focus on something else besides his hot body right now?_

Yeah, can I get a rain check on that answer?

"Yes, because I totally love stalking self-obsessed spoiled brats. You know, it's on the top of every guy's to do list matter of fact!" He then attempted to storm past me, but I didn't budge.

"T-Take that back! You will not talk to me like I'm some animal!" I spat back venomously, my pupils burning inside his flushed face.

Austin rolled his eyes before saying "I'll pass, and besides don't you need to get a move on? That bottle of drug store wine looks absolutely appetizing."

"Was that a threat Mr. Moon? Because I don't do well with threats." His eyebrows rose in surprise, but they quickly rose back down.

"Mr. Moon? What made you start calling me that?"

I smirked lightly, "I figured dick head was a little too friendly you know?" I heard a laugh escape his lips, which surprisingly didn't sound sarcastic. I fought a small smile, before returning my face back into its cruel frown.

"Look All—Alison, I won't tell anyone about how you u-uh drink ok? Although you may think I'm a dick, I'm not. If you don't say anything neither will I." My vocal chords seemed temporarily paralyzed for a second, so all I could do was nod. He nodded back and gave me a semi-friendly smile before walking out through the exit doors. I hastily paid for my item, and power walked outside.

As I was steps away from my car, I saw Austin yelling at someone on the phone. I crept in closer so I could hear his words clearer.

"What do you mean you drove home? Dez I told you to wait inside the car, while I got some milk! You weren't supposed to drive away!" He stayed on the phone for a couple of more minutes before slipping it inside his pocket. Austin looked worried, and I couldn't help but feel the same way too.

_I know you aren't thinking what I'm thinking, if you let a guy like him into your car your parent's will murder you in your sleep._

But they won't know, will they?

Before I could stop myself I strode across the wary parking lot and stood right in front of him. He released his hands that had cupped his face so tightly, and gave me a confused expression.

"Is there something wrong?" his voice quavered and another wave of sympathy suddenly hit me in the gut. It was so obvious he was distressed, yet I didn't understand why that bothered me _so_ much. I barely knew the guy.

"A ride. You obviously need one, so let's just skip the small talk and get this over with." Austin gave me a what I presumed to be a thankful smile, and followed me back to my car. I waited to hear a gasp when he saw the porshe I drove, but silence filled the crisp air.

He was probably just a silent admirer.

"Where do you live?" I asked as I pulled out of the 7-11 parking lot, a breath of relief filing through my lungs.

"110 Crystal Drive."

I nearly choked on raw air.

"Crystal drive? That's impossible! Only filthy, filthy rich people live there!" He raised an eyebrow up at me. "What are you trying to say?"

_He's a hot stud and living where he does, definitely has a trust fund. Talk about fate! _

"Nothing, I guess I just though-"

"That I was just some poor loser who got a scholarship to our school? Yeah, don't worry at least you got the loser part correct."

Guilt pounded my insides like a hammer making me feel sick. I was never guilty, I was never sympathetic.

And after spending approximately 15 minutes with Austin I'm both of those things times a million.

"Look don't feel bad, I was kidding okay. Lighten up."

I turned inside his driveway, and rolled my eyes.

"I don't feel bad, and don't tell me what to do. I was just giving you a ride, that doesn't give you the right to talk to me like were… friends." I spat the word 'friends' out like poison. I didn't know what had come over me earlier, but this Austin kid was bad news for me. I was Alison Noel Dawson.

And I wasn't buddy-buddy with the bottom feeders of the school.

"Wait what are you talking about? I thought we were cool." He said his cheeks darkening a couple of shades.

"Get out of my car." I gritted through my teeth slowly.

"Okay Ally." He muttered viciously and stepped out of my car, slamming the door ever so harshly.

I had a very strong feeling that this wouldn't be my last occurrence with the blonde boy.

But part of me didn't mind.

**So what did you guys think? I'm super pumped for this story, I have so many ideas for it and AH I love it so much! Don't forget to review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! So in my last chapter ; you might have seen these numbers '(1),(2)' next to two of the sentences. Well I totally forgot to explain the reason why I put those out, when I posted the story. So here we go**

**(1) Forbes magazine is a real thing (in case you didn't know) it's pretty much a magazine where filthy rich people and places get featured on to be on the cover and stuff. Excuse my wonderful explanation (did I really say 'and stuff'? lol), I'm just feeling extra lazy today. **

**(2) 'Levis' is a brand of not-so-expensive jeans. I didn't know if everyone knew what they were, so I was just making sure. Haha.**

**Well anyways, guys thanks so much for reading this story. I noticed that I only had 4 reviews (which I'm still SUPER thankful for) but I would really love more! I thrive on feedback, and I really, truly want to know what you guys feel about this story! So please, review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or any specifc brands used! **

Ally's POV

"You won't believe what happened to me today!" I exclaimed to my sister Andy, as we both spread out on the floor, sipping on the drug store wine I had gotten earlier, at an unworthy price.

Not money wise, but the whole Austin fiasco. I could have lived my whole life perfectly without the pleasure of meeting him. _Or should I say lack of?_

She rolled her eyes playfully, putting her glass down for the first time. "Als, what _didn't _happen to you? I mean it's something new every day!" I shoved her arm lightly, before continuing on with my story.

"So today I went to Starbucks after school, I had some major studying for Mr. Fitz's class and I was in need of a cotton candy frap," Andy nodded, refilling my cup to the rim. I smiled. Just how I liked it. "When some freak from our school comes over to my table, and tells me that I dropped some off branded mascara. And that's not even the worst part, he called me Ally too."

I looked up, expecting to see her face tattooed with astonishment, but to my surprise she was laughing. Her hands were clenching her sides, and I could have sworn I saw tears.

I rolled my eyes; it took so little to get her drunk. Perhaps the wine was far too much. "What's so funny?"

She laughed a few more giggles, before straightening herself up and gaining a small amount of her composure.

"Tell me you weren't wearing your miss me jeans."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes once more. "No, I'm not going to tell you that because I did. Why is this even relevant? I didn't even get to tell you the whole story!"

Andy quickly stood up, a mischievous smile playing on her slender lips. I instantly sensed trouble. Yep, there was definitely something she wasn't telling me.

"What did you do?" I asked sternly, slightly regretting my tone of voice.

She shrugged lightly, putting her hands up in a surrendering way. "I-I totally didn't wear your jeans, and accidentally place my friend Becca's mascara there when she told me to hold it for her. Because that would be crazy!"

I sighed, feeling like a complete idiot.

Wow, I probably _looked_ even more like an idiot earlier, yelling about how I didn't have the freaking makeup when I actually did.

"Who was this freak? The guy who was only giving you what was rightly not yours, yet it was in your possession I mean." I looked up to see her ever so childish smirk; she really was enjoying this.

"Austin, Austin Moon." I said bitterly. She gasped noisily sounding like one of the extras in those movies, when something horrible happened.

"Au-Austin? As in the sexy and rich one?" I shrugged trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. I guess I was the only one totally clueless about his fortune.

"Andy, he's a loser. Don't you dare try to say he's hot, you are way too good for him."

I saw her eyes flinch a bit before she nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I was totally kidding Als, geez."

I grabbed the empty wine bottle, and stood up.

"You better be."

_**(SCENE CHANGE)**_

"Alison, Alison over here!" I turned to see my best friend Chanel calling me over to our group of friends. I told my sister goodbye, before trailing off towards the table by the fountains. Only the rich poplar's and jocks got to sit there, honestly I didn't really care. I mean school is school, a seat next to salty water that jumped, didn't exactly make the 'high school experience' any less dreadful.

"Oh my goodness! You look amazing girl, where did you get that blazer?" I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes. This was a private school, meaning we wore uniforms. The _same_ uniforms. All ordered from one place. As simple as it was, she still didn't seem to get it. I sighed. Saying that she wasn't that bright was the understatement of the freaking millennium.

"GK uniform emporium. The same place as you and every single person at this school." She nodded excessively and giggled.

"Duh! How could I be so stupid?" I felt my temperature start to rise.

As much as I loved Chanel, she knew how to drive me utterly insane.

"Hey Ally cat, you're looking extra hot today." I looked up to see Erin flashing me a grin, he was captain of the basketball team and was a super player. But due to his social status, I forced myself to talk to him.

"Thanks." I said giving him a phony smile, which judging by the satisfaction in his eyes, he totally fell for. I found myself sighing again, I felt unhappy. These people that I called my friends didn't feel like friends. I didn't talk to them the way I spoke to Andy, everything I said was filtered, it was like I was filtering the _real _me.

I excused myself to go to the restroom, but everyone was too busy talking about some party to notice. I chuckled softly to myself, there was always _some party._ It was like a requirement for the popular kid's lunch table conversations.

As I was feet away from the bathroom, I saw a couple making out against the locker. I tried not to cringe, could they do us all a favor and get a room?

"Mmm… Austin. W-we need to st-stop." I froze in my footsteps. It couldn't be…

I did a double take, and slowly realized that 'couple' was none other than Austin and Carter.

How cute.

I tried secretly making it to my destination without being noticed, but I heard a certain boy clear his throat and I knew I was spotted. I turned around to see his girlfriend had gone, and it was just him. All alone. _Why are you so happy about this?_

"Oh I never knew you were a peeking tom." He said with a small smirk playing on his lips. I scoffed and rolled my eyes perfectly on queue.

"Peeking tom? You guys were in plain sight, not like there was much to see anyway." Austin bit his lip causing me too look away, it was hard to be mad at someone who looked so… appealing.

"Hmm. Alison you want to know what I think?"

I shrugged. "Something tells me you're going to say it anyway."

"I think you're jealous, I think you want me Alison. I see that look in your eye. Its desire, it's-"

"Disgust!" I cut in ramming him against the lockers, our faces mere inches apart.

Our eyes were locked; his piercing eyes felt like spotlights were burning through my cheeks.

"Want to know what I think Austin?" I inched towards him closer, our bodies pressed together so tightly, energy seemed to be electrifying from our hearts.

I felt him grab my waist, and I instantly knew what he was doing. He was trying to make me nervous, make me lose my control. But I was Alison Noel Dawson; I had the power over any student at this tedious school.

"What would that be?" his voice was husky and warm, and it took everything not to get vanished in it.

"You're pitiful." And with that I strode off, arrogance oozing from my footsteps. I had shown him.

I wasn't sure _what_ exactly, but I knew I had.

**Oh, does anyone know what's going up with Austin and Ally? Seems like there is tension in the air… Guys, PLEASE review! Even if you didn't on the last chapter, I still would love to know what you think of this story/my writing! **

**Remember, the more reviews, the FASTER I update! And we ALL love fast updates ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize for not updating… like the last time I did was about a month ago…? Maybe longer? I'm so sorry, I've been super busy with lots of summer-y things I guess you could say. But I'm updating now so I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the plot. **

Austin's POV

I felt the warm sun rays tingle on my skin as I ran along the Miami shore line. Running always helped me relieve stress, and man had my days been _stressful_.

The sound of an irritating buzz awoke me from the calm state I had shortly been in, my hands quickly fumbled for my smart phone, a text from Carter patiently waited.

_**Come over now, we have tests to study for! Xoxo**_

I fought a sigh before turning the corner.

Yes, because textbooks and physics packets was exactly what I had in mind.

Before I knew it, I was already walking up the steps of her white picket fence home, the smell of homemade apple pie already dancing on my nostrils. I swung the doorknob open without hesitation. Their door was always unlocked, they were very trusting people.

_Hm… too trusting if you ask me._ Oh sorry conscience, that's right. I _didn't _ask you.

When I walked in Carter was already seated at the kitchen table, a pencil stored in corner of her mouth and concentration creased on her forehead. She looked utterly adorable, and I was even willing to forget about how she had completely blown off our anniversary yesterday for the umpteenth time.

Ha, yeah right.

"Oh so you have time to study, but no time for your boyfriend? That makes sense." My voice reeked of venom but I couldn't help it. I was angry, upset, conflicted.

Heck, I was all of the above.

She rolled her eyes bluntly, a smirk slowly arriving on her lips.

"Don't you do this Austin; you know how important soccer is to me. We can just reschedule-"

I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh! Just like we always do?"

She dropped her pencil harshly against the granite table, the sound poisoning the utter silence with irate tension.

"Look, _Austin. _I said _don't_ do this so please stop. I just want to study and ace the test in Physics, and I want my boyfriend to do the same; so right now if you want that boyfriend to be you, I'd suggest that you quit this drama scene and sit."

I didn't know what was taking over me, her words that usually bounced right off me like ricochet, actually hurt.

And that angered me much more than it should.

"What if I don't Carter? What if I don't want to be your stupid boyfriend anymore? What if I'm tired of playing water boy and acting like I'm _fine_ with being stood up all the time?"

At first she didn't say anything, and for that second, that very second I felt proud of myself. I was proud that I had been the manly figure in this relationship, but once I saw her stand up all that 'pride' I had collected was gone. It had been shattered and demolished as quickly as it had come.

Because before I knew it I felt a rock solid punch to my right cheek. I instantly pedaled back, still in shock from what just happened.

Even though I knew exactly what had just occurred.

"Y-Y-You said you wouldn't hit me anymore Carter, you freaking said you wouldn't!" Remorse slowly trickled in her eyes but I didn't care. I didn't care because I had been down this same road continuous times.

And I, no _she_ had sworn it would never happen again.

"Austin, I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me… Baby," She wrapped her silky, olive colored arms around me. "You know I love you okay, I promise you I won't hit you anymore. I swear. It was just an accident, honest!"

I swallowed before embracing her back.

"O-Of course I know. It's okay I forgive you, I always will."

**PAGE BREAK**

Ally's POV

"Oh my gosh Alison, did you see the new episode of Ross and Laura last night? It was so cute! I mean I know it's a Disney show and all, but I'm addicted!" some fishy exclaimed taking a seat next to me, I cringed silently.

Freshman were popularity sucking leaches, I mean I of all people would know. I used to be one.

"Did you see the episode when I said I hated you and hoped that you died in your sleep? It just aired when you came by!" I saw the color fade in her cheeks, and she quickly ran off in salty tears.

I laughed, making girls cry was a joy itself.

Her seat was soon replaced by _him_, Austin. Dozens of witty comments whizzed through my brain, but I figured silence would be my deadliest sting. He probably expected us to have this cute love hate relationship thing, but surprise surprise blondie. All I have is raw hate.

_And do you know why you hate this guy? I mean I'm sort of confused… and I'm well… You._

Of course I do, I just haven't figured it out quite yet.

I decided a dirty glare would be fitting, but when I turned to look at him a humongous, purple bruise just about slapped me in the face.

I wanted to be quiet, really I did; but curiosity got the best of me. Before I knew it a nosy question was already fumbling out of my lips like backtalk.

"What happened to your face?" There was silence before he turned to look at me, and those chocolate brown eyes pierced mine so harshly I had to discretely check for my pulse to make sure I was still conscience.

"I was being stupid and fell riding a skateboard." I scoffed, I knew BS when I heard it.

"But you hate skateboarding; you posted that on Facebook last week." I mentally face palmed, great job Alison. You are holding up your 'long-hair, don't-care' attitude up pretty dang horrible.

Austin smirked making his bruise less noticeable. Or maybe it wasn't, I just felt myself get lost in his… whoa Alison what are you thinking?

"For someone who is so pitiful, you sure love to get a kick out of my social media page."

I shrugged lightly.

"Hey, I guess even monsters like me need to laugh to."

Austin turned back around in his chair leaving me eager for more.

The only question was what exactly was I eager for? 

Class started soon and I felt myself begin to daydream about anything else _but_ how to do the Heimlich. I knew I should have taken Health a long time ago, but seriously who knew that if you didn't take the class that you would have to take it eventually?

Wow, that sounded extremely stupid. Even in my head.

"Class due to safety purposes we had to get rid of our Heimlich dummy Sammy, that we all know and love," Mr. McKinley waited a bit for some sort of gloom response but when none came, quickly continued. "But due to budget cuts, we can't purchase a new one. So pretty much you kids have to do mouth-to-mouth to each other. The person sitting next to you is your partner, no objections. Now pucker up students."

The whole entire class erupted into groans and sounds of celebration. I on the other hand was completely silent.

Of course out of all 13 boys in this class, I got stuck with _him._

Oh well, I might as well have a little fun while I can.

"Aw Moon, looks like we have to make out. It's your lucky day I guess."

He shrugged, a small giggle escaping his mouth.

"Hmm… I hope you've had enough pillow practice for me."

The sound of a shoe tapping broke our… whatever it was and I instantly turned around to see none other than Carter.

Great.

"Um Austin, can you explain to me why you two are talking about kissing?" I saw fear flash in his eyes and had to stop myself from laughing.

Was this guy seriously scared of _her_?

"The Heimlich dear, that's what we were talking about. No need to go all jealous girlfriend okay? If we were going to fool around it definitely wouldn't be in the middle of an ongoing health class. I mean c'mon that's totally juvenile."

I smiled politely at her, I hated to butt in, but I couldn't take her accusing look. It was the same look I had given my sister when she wore my Louis Vuitton's without permission.

The look that simply meant 'hands-off-or-else-bitch'

Every girl knew _the look_; it was personally engraved in every female's genetic code.

Carter gave me a fake smile, hell! It was the fakest as they come, I had seen face lifts more realistic.

"Austin. Outside. Now." She thundered before walking away, her slightly damp Nike Free Run's squeaking against the floor boards. He quickly obeyed her commands without missing a beat, making me even more curious than ever.

The way he followed her was just _too_ robotic, I mean I knew some guys who were whipped, but Austin was more than that.

And I didn't care what it took; I was going to find out what exactly the hell was going on with those two.

**I hope you liked this chapter! It took like 3 hours to write, so please make sure to follow, favorite and review :D **

**Also did anyone catch the 'laura and ross show' reference? it's just like Austin and Ally, except since this is an Austin and Ally fanfic. I couldn't exactly use the same name… **

**Well have an awesome day guys, stay amazing ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey lovelies :D how are you guys doing? I'm feeling really good, Calum Worthy is coming into my town today and I get to meet him so I'm sort of in pre-fangirl mode right now :P anyways, I wish I would have updated wayyy sooner, but like pretty much every writer on here I was busy. I want to be one of those writers who have like 3 chapters already prewritten, but you know… that requires lots of free time that I don't have ;(((((**

**Also if you guys want, you can follow me on twitter : rauratho and my tumblr is in my bio (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the plot. **

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

"Austin, I'm telling you I don't like you all kissy kissy with Alison. She's a major bitch in prada, no wonder she's single."

I rolled my eyes blantly. Carter never tended to be the jealous type, in fact she was the complete opposite. Well at least she used to be.

Lately she hadn't seemed herself.

_That's the problem, she has been._

"Kissy kissy? We are health partners for the heimlich, it's nothing more. Besides you know that she hates my guts right? The feeling is exceptionally mutual, I only have eyes for one girl. You."

I kissed her soft lips and trailed my hands down her toned sides, a moan hummed her lips, as she sat on my lap cupping my cheeks in her hands. I precipitously pulled back grimacing in raw pain, she had touched my fresh bruise and saying it hurt was an understatement.

"Holy crap!" I muttered under my breath, my cheeks not only burned in pain but in embarrassment.

C'mon Austin, you can take a hit. Suck it up, it's not that bad.

Carter's eyes widended as she saw what happened, remorse lined her eyelids.

"Au-Austin are you okay?" I nodded. My vocal chords felt temporarily paralyzed for a second. She had done this to me. _She_ was the reason I was squeezing my knuckles as hard as I could to demote the excruciating pain.

"Well then lets continue baby." She wrapped her lightly muscular arms around my torso and began to suck on my neck. "I want you so badly right now."

I instantly pulled back, this didn't feel right. I didn't feel right.

All I knew was that I needed to get away, and I needed to get away now.

"Carter stop." I demanded, but my gaze stayed on the ground.

She rolls her eyes and a sarcastic laugh escapes her mouth.

"Of course, I can't even fuck my boyfriend without a soap opera scene."

I felt the blood drain from my cheeks, it was happening again. She was loosing her temper just like she _always_ does and someone's going to get hurt.

_And by someone you mean you._

"Look Carter, I'm just going to leave before things get out of hand. I have this important family dinner anyways, so I'll call you lat-"

"No! You aren't just going to leave! You're going to sit right there and kiss you girlfriend!"

And that's when it happened.

I felt a large crunch in my stomach before I had realized what happened, she had kicked me.

Soccer MVP Carter Laker, had just _kicked_ me.

I clenched my abdomen in sheer agony and fell to the ground. My lungs gasped for air, but it was far too painful to breath, too painful to open my eyes, too painful to do anything but lie there. Lie there and feel utterly pathetic.

My name is Austin Moon, and I am in an abusive relationship.

* * *

**_NEXT DAY_**

**_Ally's POV_**

I walked into health class feeling a small rush of excitement today.

We were starting our heimlich assignment, and a certain blonde was my partner. This would be fun, this would be _very_ fun.

"Moon, your fabulous partner has arrived!" I exclaimed plopping down in a seat beside him, I noticed that his face looked blank and lifeless. It sent tiny chills down my perfectly postured spine.

"Lets just do this heimlich and get it over with." He muttered grabbing the instruction packet placed on our shared desk. Something was off, Austin wasn't being his usual playful-yet-i-hate-you self.

No, he was being harsh and cold.

I slowly nodded, pretending to read the printed instructions tattooed on the worksheet. But God knows my mind was anywere but, no my mind longed to know what exactly was going on in his.

Austin turned and gave me a blank stare.

"Lay down."

My face molded into a dirty look on cue.

"I'm not a mutt, you don't just tell me what to do damn."

He gives me the same expression once more.

"I said _lay down._"

I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"It's so sexy when you give me commands."

Austin must have gave up on being emotionless, because a small smile broke on his face. And for some unexplainable reason – I found myself smiling too.

* * *

"Ouch! That hurts!" I pouted when Austin accidentally pressed a little too hard on my chest.

Something must've went off in his head because his eyes widened like saucers, and his face turned firetruck red.

"Oh my God are you okay? I am so so sorry Alison! Do you need to go to the nurse? The hospital? I can take you now, it's no trou-"

I quickly sat up and pressed a finger to his lips.

"No, no it's okay. Chill out, it was just a little pinch that's all." Austin let out a breath of obvious liberation and softly patted my shoulder.

"I'm sorry it's just that I don't ever want to you," Our gazes held for a moment in peaceful silence. "P-Physically I mean."

The bell suddenly rang and Austin quickly grabbed his things and dashed out of the classroom. But I wasn't through yet, I still had to ask him something.

I had to ask him about the fear in his eyes when he assumed he had hurt me. It wasn't the type of fear you get when you're watching a scary movie, or when your parents catch you making out with your boyfriend on the couch.

It's a fear that is accustomed by _going through_ things. Horrible and terrible things.

Before I could stop myself I was speeding down after him, dodging students and teachers, my half open tote bag spilling half of its contents.

I soon spotted his bright colored t-shirt fumbling through the crowds, he was clenching his stomach in what looked like pain, but from where I stood I couldn't tell. Not wanting to wait another minute, second even I sped right in front of him.

"Austin what's wrong?" I sputtered out in a heap of breaths, I hadn't done that much running since _Coach _had their end of the year sale.

"No-Nothing I'm fine." He still clenched his stomach ever so tightly, making me realize that he wasn't _fine_. No he wasn't anywhere close to that.

Realizing we couldn't have a therapist session in the middle of the buzzing halls I pulled him inside a random closet and locked the door behind us.

"You aren't fine Austin, what are you so afraid to tell me?"

He chuckled dryly and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not afraid, Alison you don't know a damn thing about me. Now butt out of my business okay, when I saw you buying alcohol at a drug store I wasn't giving you the third degree. Now do us both a favor and just let me be!"

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to know why he was clenching his stomach so tightly, why even though he was angry, pain and agony still drizzled in his eyes.

On impulse I quickly pulled his shirt up to see the worst sight of my life.

"Oh my God."

* * *

**Love? Hate? Review your thoughts down below, ALSO GUYS TMRW IS THE **

**TEEN CHOICE AWARDS DID YOU VOTE FOR AUSTIN AND ALLY? **

**I literally don't know what I'm going to do bc the new episode of Austin and Ally is on, AND the teen choice awards like #SoConflictedd**


End file.
